A conventional elastic clip gun shown in FIGS. 1-3 comprises two half bodies 10, 11 combined and adhered together by means of high frequency processing. The half bodies 10 respectively have a Y-shaped groove 100, 110 in the front portions and two Y-shaped elastic plates 12, 13 are respectively placed in the grooves 100, 110. The two pins 14, 15 are inserted through pin holes 101, 111 in the bottom of the Y-shaped grooves 100, 110 and through holes 120, 130 in the elastic plates 12, 13 so as to keep the plates 12, 13 in the grooves 100, 110. After than a pushing block 16 is inserted in a sliding opening 17 through a notch 170 at the end of the sliding opening 17 and a cap 18 is put on the notch 170, preventing the pushing block 16 from falling off the sliding opening 17. Then a tail cap 19 is provided to cover on a rectangular opening 106 for placing therein an elastic clip C. In addition, sliding grooves 102, 112, are provided in the inner walls of the half bodies 10, 11 for the lip CO of the elastic clip C to slide therein, and guide rails 103, 113 having the same width as the height C1 of the elastic clip C are provided parallel to the sliding grooves 102, 112 so that the elastic clip C can slide in a passageway 105, 115 guided by the guide rails 103, 113 without turning upside down.
The conventional elastic lip gun can use only elastic clips of one size, limited by the distance between the two guide rails 103, 113. In addition, its assemblage needs comparatively long time and much work owing to the complicated structure.